1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector, more particularly to an optical connector having an optical transmitter module and an optical receiver module for transmitting information by spatial optical transmitting inside the connector. The disclosures of Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-149998 filed May, 23, 2005 including specification, drawings and claims are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as personal computer executes data communication with peripheral devices, for example, a mouse, a printer, a keyboard connected outside of the main body in order to intensify its function and a variety of means for executing data communication with the personal computer connected to such peripheral devices are provided (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.11-187143 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.11-136869).
Further, in recent years, universal serial bus (USB) has been widely used to intensify expandability between an electronic apparatus such as personal computer and the peripheral devices. This USB is serial interface standard which can be used commonly for communication based on USB standard between the personal computer and the peripheral devices such as a printer, and a mouse. Because using the USB standard enables the peripheral devices such as the printer to be connected or disconnected easily with the personal computer powered on, availability of data communication between the peripheral device and the personal computer is improved considerably.
A USB cable is used for connecting an apparatus main body to the peripheral devices electrically to exchange signals between an electronic apparatus such as the personal computer and the peripheral devices and a USB connector is used as a connector for connecting this USB cable to the apparatus main body or the peripheral devices (see for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.2004-336512).